Why?
by MoonlightSnow's Mystery
Summary: Why? Why was my life like this.... I felt like just giving up and dying... I think I will. No one would miss me at school.... It's not as though my family would miss me either, I just get in their way. No one cares- so tell me, why?


**Author's note: Kinda depressing but hey, that's how life can be sometimes but there is always hope that it can get better.**

* * *

Why? Why was my life like this.... I felt like just giving up and dying... I think I will. There is no point in getting up and going to school.... it's not like anyone would miss me. It's not as though my family would miss me a lot either, I just get in their way. No one cares- so tell me, why?

.........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

"Hurry up! Your going to make us late for our first day at the new school," my sister said.

"Yeah come on, your not the only one that's bumped out about having to go to a new school in the middle of the semester but you can at least try to make the most of it," said my brother.

There always nagging me about something and this morning it was because I overslept/didn't want to get up and face the day, therefore I was going to make them run late. I just tried to block out more of their nagging as I at my own pace (which was slow) got ready. Hey, just because they're freaking out doesn't mean that I'm going to also. I could care less if we were late. I didn't want to go, couldn't they see that? But of course they wouldn't be able to tell what my true feelings were because they never really attempted to try to understand me.

When I was done they practically dragged me out the door and into the car. My brother back out of the drive way fast and stepped on the gas and we were off for what I knew was going to be a horrible day.

As I rode in the car I thought about the circumstances that got me here....

My name is Gaara. And the reason why I'm being forced to go to another school in the middle of the semester is because my father's company transfered him to Kohana. We had lived in the bordering country of Suna my whole life and now we had suddenly moved away from there all in a matter of just a few months notice.

My life had changed a lot in just a short amount of time. Well actually, I guess it hasn't changed too much, just the location of where I'm living my crappy life has changed. My father still hates me and my brother and sister still find me annoying and just ignore me most of the time.

I don't really understand why it is like this. Why is it that my dad blames me for my mother's death, even though I couldn't help it since it was during childbirth? Why is it that Kankuro and Temari don't treat me like what they should treat a younger brother? Why can't someone just care?

When we pulled up at the school Kankuro and Temari jumped out of the car told me that I better hurry if I wanted to go with them to try to find the front office. Not wanting to try to find it on my own, I did as they said and followed them and soon we were standing in the office waiting for the secretary to find our schedules.

Already the school looked pretty big from our walk to find the office. Lots of people too. But to be expected they were all giving me the same looks that everyone else in the world gives me. They quickly took in my appearance and wrote me off as a reject... I could tell by their eyes.

Oh I guess I forgot to mention that I am kinda goth..... I would think with my 'sunny' out look on life you could have been able to tell. I have red hair that is always shaggy and untamed with harsh bangs that hang down in front of my eyes. My eyes are a piercing green color that is always surrounded by eye liner and I have a tattoo of the word love in Japanese on my forehead in red (kinda ironic since I have no love but that's why I got it, to remind me that I am really unloved). My skin in really pale and I have pierced ears (on one side I have three piercing and on the other my lobe is pierced and I have a bar).

My clothes just tie it all together. Right now I am wearing black baggy pants that have chains and red stitching. My shirt is red with some black design that can best be described as unreadable hand writing. I tend to wear lots of black and red, it's just the colors I am most comfortable in.

So I could already tell that the other students have just written me off as just another one of those 'emo' kids. Therefore, I was a reject, a nobody, they didn't care. It was just my first day dammit, so why won't you at least look at me?

I was getting frustrated already of how they were already ignoring me, keeping me at a distance.

When we got our schedules, Kankuro and Tamari said they were going and that left me to look over my schedule all by myself. Well I guess I should go to my locker first, maybe I can get a better bearings about this place if I go there first.

I looked on my schedule and saw the locker number, so I set off in search for that. 313 was the number and it didn't take me long to find it, but when I found the one that was mine, it was sounded by a group of guys. I made my way to the side of them and I reach my locker from there. I could feel their eyes on me as I did my combination and opened it. It was making me uncomfortable and I wanted to get out of their fast.

So I got everything out of the book bag that was slug across me and put it in there. There wasn't much stuff so within seconds I was ready to go. But when I tried to close my locker I noticed that a hand was holding on to it.

I followed that hand to the owner of the hand and glared at him. He was what I would call a pretty boy, no doubt he was popular. He had black hair and black eyes and he stood their smirking at me.

Then he spoke with a cocky voice, "So your the new kid huh?" ---_no duh genius_--- "I was just saying to my buddies what a shame it is that your just a emo guy. Personally I was hoping the new kid would be a hot girl... of course you kinda resemble a girl.... are you another one of those fag boys?"

I just stared at him. Well he certainly does get right to the point with the insults. To automatically assume just because I am like this means that I am gay really pisses me off. I have to admit though that I really don't know yet what my sexually preference is, but still he didn't have to just flat out say it like that.

I just glared at him and said, "I don't see how it's any of your business, so just back off jackass."

A look of shock passed his face, I wonder if anyone had ever insulted him before. He grabbed the front of my shirt and looked like he was about to punch me and said, "What did you say? Do you have any clue who I even am?"

Well a smarter person would have just kept quite but this guy was really pissing me off so I guess my better judgement was thrown off because I relied, "I think you heard me. And I don't give a damn who you are."

His arm raised back and I prepared myself for his punch. It all was going in slow motion to me. I wasn't really all that scared about getting hit, I'm pretty much used to it now. Sure it will hurt like hell right now, but I'll get over it. And making this arrogant prick mad was worth it to me.

His fist got within inches of my face, I closed my eyes and............. nothing was happening?

I opened my eyes to see that a different guy had grabbed onto his arm and holding it. I was shocked. Why had this other guy step in for me?

The prick said, "What the hell do you think you're doing Naruto?"

The one he called Naruto said, "Stopping you from doing something stupid Sasuke. I don't want you to hurt him, it's not right. He doesn't deserve this."

Sasuke replied angrily, "Yes he does! He insulted me....."

Naruto interrupted, "Like that's a good reason. I heard what you said to him, you're the one that asked for it. And quite frankly I think he is right, it is none of your business and you are acting like a jackass right now! So quit your wining and leave him the hell alone!"

Sasuke looked in shock and he let go of my shirt. He quickly regained his composer, shook off Naruto's hand, and said, "Whatever. I guess I shouldn't even be wasting my time on a nobody like him anyways," and then him and his group walked off.

Once gone Naruto turned around to me and said, "Sorry about that, Sasuke can be a bastered sometimes. I'm Naruto by the way," and he held out his hand and gave me a smile. I don't know what was shocking me most, that he was being so kind to me or how brightly colored he was.

He had blonde hair, blue eyes and his clothes were a bright orange color. Wow.

After staring for a moment I decided to take his hand and shake it because after all he had saved me and been nice so far and replied, "Gaara. And uhh.. thanks for saving me back there."

Naruto smiled again and said, "Hey no problem. I like to see Sasuke be put in his place like that sometimes. That look on his face was hilarious. You sure did a good job pissing him off."

We stood there for a few seconds in awkward silence then he said, "So what's your first class? I could help you find it if you want."

I looked at my schedule and said it was Math and so he led the way to the room because he said that he had that too. The whole way there he just kept on talking and talking.... man does this guy ever shut up? I don't even know what he was going on about, it was just too much to listen to. So I would give the occasional nod of my head like I was listening.

But even though he was annoying me, at the same time he was making me......... happy?

* * *

**I realize that not much has happened yet but I had to give a background to the story. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
